kamenriderwfandomcom-20200215-history
The F Afterglow/Burglary Rider
is the fifteenth episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the first part of the 'F' arc, F'' standing for Fang (Memory) and Fake. Synopsis A suspicious woman hires Shotaro to find a Dopant who is running amuck while taking the name "Kamen Rider" as his own. Plot After finding Philip trying to train like a boxer through weight-loss hell tactics in the RevolGarry's cockpit after listening to Wakana, seeing a tiny dinosaur robot from his past, the Narumi Detective Agency gets a new client named Fuyumi Aso who asks them to find a Kamen Rider. Thinking it was easy, they learn that the "Kamen Rider" is actually an impostor who has gone on a crime spree and Shotaro takes the case to get to the bottom of it after learning more at the site of culprit's robbery on an armored truck. Using the Bat Shot, Shotaro finds the culprit Dopant riding a motorcycle to attack the next armored truck and he arrives as Kamen Rider Double in time to stop the attack as the Arms Dopant flees from the scene. After losing the Arms Dopant, Double finds a small scrap of metal left behind. Later, Akiko and Shotaro confront Fuyumi about her connection to the Dopant and she reveals that she is one half of the Twin Rose cat burglar team, and her partner Kenji Kurata is the Arms Dopant. Despite being lied to, Shotaro still accepts the case on the condition that Fuyumi turns herself in. As Shotaro explains to Akiko his personal reasons for going after the Arms Dopant, Philip has trouble searching for Kurata's hideout until Akiko identifies the piece of metal as being part of an apple-shape, leading him to the Sherwood Building. As Shotaro makes his way there, Philip is still troubled by the mystery of why Kurata is pretending to be a Kamen Rider. With Akiko and Fuyumi, Shotaro confronts Kurata and orders him to discard the Arms Memory. Kurata, under the Gaia Memory's influence, refuses to give it up and transforms into the Arms Dopant to face him. Shotaro transforms into Kamen Rider Double and fights the Arms Dopant, until the Dopant gets a call from his client who tells him to spring the trap. The Arms Dopant calls upon a small army of Masquerade Dopants who capture Akiko and Fuyumi, threatening to kill the former if Double does not revert. Shotaro follows through, while keeping in mental contact with Philip to prepare the Luna Memory, but the Arms Dopant fires a bullet that closes up the right side of Shotaro's Double Driver once the Heat Memory is removed. After the Arms Dopant reveals his target to be Philip, Shotaro yells at him to run as he staggers out of hiding from the RevolGarry. Managing to dodge fire by the Masquerade Dopants, Philip runs outside where he comes across Saeko, the one who set up the trap. With open arms, Saeko walks towards Philip, and calls him Raito, the "Chosen Child". Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Soul - Cyclone, Heat **Body - Joker, Metal, Trigger *'Half Changes:' **CycloneJoker, HeatMetal, HeatTrigger, HeatJoker Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 43, . *'Viewership': 8.0% *This episode aired on the same day as a rerun of the twelfth episode of Kamen Rider Decade, as part of TV Asahi's re-broadcast of the series from beginning to end at the 6:30 am timeslot. *Following the initial usage of a Masquerade Memory by a stalker of Wakana, this features the first appearance of the Masquerade Dopants as a full-fledged combatman army. Errors *When Shotoro and Philip were about to transform to fight Arms the second time, the sound of the Gaia Memory inserted into the Double Driver was heard already before Philip even puts his Memory properly. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: The Q on the Radio/Targeted Princess, The Q on the Radio/Live Catastrophe, The F Afterglow/Burglary Rider and The F Afterglow/Reclaim Your Partner. Blu-ray Box 1 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢Ｆの残光／強盗ライダー｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢Ｆの残光／強盗ライダー｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes